


Don't you dare

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst?, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, i wrote this on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: A short Identity reveal one shot.An event happens straight after Lena found out her best friend's identity, leaving her no time to process everything.





	Don't you dare

**Author's Note:**

> oof

“Lena!!” 

Lena doesn’t want to look back, she’s furious. She’s angry and she’s sad, heartbroken. How can Kara lie to her? Her best friend— Her— no she’s not in love with her. She is not. Lena bites her cheeks bloody to barely able to stop herself from trembling in furious and anguish. She heard a whoosh of wind, wanting to turn back to yell at Kara, tell her to fuck off. 

Anger soon turns into fear as she turns around, Kara Danvers— Not Supergirl, Kara, in her civilian clothing, stands with her back facing her. And red slowly stains the pale pink coat she wears.

Eve, who they thought is defeated stands in front of Kara, blood dripping down from the huge cut on her head. She had put up one last fight before giving up and her lifeless body falls to the ground. 

Kara soon falls to the ground after Eve,

“Kara!’ Lena screams, mortified. Kneeling down next to the blonde and flips her over, a shiv sticks right in the middle of the sigil of house El, radiating a disgusting neon green.

It’s a Kryptonite shiv, Eve knew, she knew Kara would jump in front of Lena without a second thought and she was right. Kara clutches the patch of clothes right beneath the wound, her veins slowly glowing bits of green as well. She grunts painfully as her eyes stare straight at the ceiling. 

“Len-a,” Kara reaches out, her trembling hand stained with blood just brush past the back of Lena’s hand.”Le—“ 

“Kara! Don’t talk right now. Just— Shh-” 

“I’m so sorry.” Two lines of tear just roll their way down the paling skin of the kryptonian. “I’m sorry—“ 

_No no no this can’t be happening._ Lena rips off the shreds of clothes still hanging on Kara’s body and applies pressure against the wound that  _ just won’t stop bleeding _ . 

“No no no you don’t get to say sorry and be done like this Kara, you hear me?! Stay with me!” 

 

“Lena!! Kara!” Dreamer, Brainy and James charges into the room at the same time. 

“KARA!!” Dreamer cries out, rushing to the heroine’s side. 

“Dre-“ Kara coughs, “Dreamer, get Lena to— sa,safety.” She bites out every word, like it causes her great pain. 

“James!” The black haired woman turns back and shouts, “Kara, Kara you listen to me, stay with us, okay?” 

Lena just stays there, frozen. Nothing in her is responding, she just froze, as she sat there, looking right into Kara’s eyes. The eyes that no longer possess their usual vigour and warmth, only fear left. 

“We need to get her to a hospital!” Dreamer cries,

“It’s a Kryptonite wound, we cannot risk it! With martial law still active the hospital personnel will report her to the DEO and Ben Lockwood will hunt her down!”

“Shit!” Jame grits, kneeling down next to the women, “Kara you stupid—“ 

“My lab.” 

“Huh?” 

Before Lena realised it she’s talking already, “My lab, I have several personal labs across the whole National City.” She says with a shaky voice, “The- the one I used to test the Harun-Els, I have medical equipments there. Can- Can you treat her there?” 

“We’ll need a doctor first, Lena.” Jame sighs, 

“I think— I think I know where to find a doctor.” Brainy says thoughtfully, “I need to go find Martian Manhunter.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s time to bring the Director Danvers back.” He says with a smirk and flies out of the window,

“Ok Let’s go.” James says, scooping Kara into her arms, “Show us the way, Lena.”

 

* * *

  
  


The surgery was successful, although Alex freaked out as J’onn — who apparently is a martian, brought her in. 

Lena stayed with Kara, while Alex is being debriefed about what happened during her ‘mind wiped’ time period. Whatever it is, Lena can figure them out later. 

“You’re an absolute asshole, Kara Danvers.” She whispers, sitting next to the bed, nothing but beeping from the machines that is keeping Kara alive in the room. The oxygen mask steadily pumping air into the still unconscious woman. 

“You can’t even let me be mad at you—” she says, feeling the surge of tears rushing to her eyes. Clutching Kara’s hand, Lena let the tears fall in silence. “You can’t die, you hear me? You need to wake up, so I can be mad at you, so I can yell at you and—” There’s a long pause as Lena finally let the tiny boxes falls, “I— I need to tell you how much I love you.” a sob breaks out, the Luthor heiress buries her face into the blankets on top of Kara, “Please wake up. Please, You’re all I have left, Kara.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!  
> Any comments are welcome!  
> Find me on tumblr! @blueclyde  
> *I post some artworks there and sometimes!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us at this link on Discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/HGCcRrn


End file.
